Housing Breakout Guide
See the Decorating Houses page for info on that activity, including how to place the teleport pads to break out of a house. :Fellow wiki editing nerds: the coordinates listed here are NOT for use in-game, but in an external editor (or Wordpad). For that reason please do NOT change them to look like quest-related coordinates! Overview This activity is referred to as a break out, but for the sake of remaining consistent with the community jargon, the locations are called "breakouts"; this distinction also helps avoid confusing it with the quest, Break Out. A breakout location is any location outside of the normal walls or other normal limitations of any player housing and guild halls. You will notice that the breakout locations listed often have far more numbers than the typical coordinates used to create a waypoint or get a /loc (location) in-game; this is because we are reaching outside of the normal boundaries of the game's playable space and, as such, the locations may need to be very specific. If the locations are moved just a little (in some cases) you may find yourself in an unusable void or you may fall "through the world". The locations given here are typically for areas in which one can easily walk around and place various items with minimal effort, rather than any space that may be very small or similar to the void described above. Even so, you may note that the world "ends" in one direction or another as you walk around, so be prepared to set up a way to stop yourself or others from walking out into nowhere. This is easily done by bringing and placing items like hedges or building blocks. Within this guide the word house is used to generically refer to any space one may break out of, no matter what style or if it is actually a hall. The telepads are often just referred to a pads. 'Caution!' Before you begin, you should take into account that while players can, have and continue to break out of the walls of housing and guild halls, it is neither official endorsed or discouraged by Daybreak's developers. This is because the world outside of the walls of player housing and guild halls was never meant for this use and, as such, items can easily get "lost" in the areas outside of the normal limits. For this reason, chose what you use outside of the walls wisely, as customer service is not responsible for helping you locate anything you loose in the process! With all of the above taken into account, go ahead and break out! This activity has been fairly popular ever since the Bag of Teleportation Pads was added to the game. Why and Where Those who break out of a house generally do so because they like the freedom of creating a new space from scratch or they may have a theme that is not easily executed within the limits of most homes. For example, a roleplayer may want to create a scenario that occurs on the streets of The City of Freeport, complete with props they provide. This goal can be achieved with breakout locations and ownership of on of the large standard freeport homes. Typically, the house must have a visible exterior, even if one can not exit to that exterior by normal means. In other words, there must be an area that the programmers at Daybreak created for us to view at the minimum, before it can be reached via breakout. Any house without an exterior essentially floats in a void, because the entire world is not like the real world, where all locations have a literal connection from one place to the next. How to Break Out You can break out of a house manually of by using the layout editor (or Wordpad) to enter the coordinates listed on this page. To break out you will need at least one Bag of Teleportation Pads. You can get the pads during any City Festival using the City Token currency. :The manual method: This only works if you can see an area outside of the house. #You simply R click on one of the telepads #Go outside on a balcony and peer over the edge or to the edge of another area that allows you to see outside of the normal walls #Maneuver the pad until it can be placed outside of the limits of the walls You can watch a video demonstration of this process made by Starseeker of (what was once) the Crushbone server. :Using the layout editor: #On your PC, open the layout editor and locate one pad on the list of items. #Type in the coordinates provided. #Save your change in the layout editor. #While inside the house, click the house icon (near the top of the screen) or type /house #click the Load Layout button #when the list opens, locate the house layout (as you named it) and load it Standard Housing Breakout Coordinates The housing in this section is paid with normal coin upkeep. To learn more see the Standard Housing page. *Only the large houses with balconies have a breakout option. *The only exception to this (so far) has been the New Halas starter home. Gorowyn Gorowyn Large Homes: *By the river: 54.647, -161.774, -699.561 *On the docks: -247.64039612, -150.54301453, -31.48881531 *''Have a new coordinate? Remove this note and add it here!'' Freeport Freeport Large Homes: *a mystery location: 43.37, -0.04, -21.61 *''Have a new coordinate? Remove this note and add it here!'' Neriak Neriak Large Homes: *At the teleporter for Death Grotto: 25.22079086,-14.10311985,130.57824707 *''Have a new coordinate? Remove this note and add it here!'' Kelethin Kelethin Large Homes: *Outside of Aerie Kolmas and Aerie Amree: 30.47642517, -38.17166138, -12.42640114 *''Have a new coordinate? Remove this note and add it here!'' New Halas New Halas Large Homes: *Base of the ice pillar: 492.69662476, -111.30591583, -341.20819092 *Docks: 63.93198395, -111.91772461, -370.53201294 *Top of the waterfall: 35.22156525,-33.03961563,-469.97946167 *''Have a new coordinate? Remove this note and add it here!'' Qeynos Qeynos Large Homes: *On the exterior steps of 2 Bayle Court: 13.80648613,-4.73966789,32.10585785 *''Have a new coordinate? Remove this note and add it here!'' Maj'dul *Bottom of stairs that lead up to Skygazer Plateau: -18.17083740,16.30415344,-187.12429810 *Entrance to Court of Truth: 27.28735352,7.90306091,-60.26232910 *Open, sandy area overlooking part of the city: -23.18, 19.26, 30.07 *Red and Blue tent visible from the outside area of that house: -36.88594055,-8.82468796,-58.94791031 *Roof: -6.80, 13.13. 14.82 *Street level: -41.02, -8.82, -64.36 *''Have a new coordinate? Remove this note and add it here!'' Guild Hall Breakout Coordinates Only the T3 and T4 halls have breakout locations. Because the Restored High Keep Guildhall lacks an outdoor area it does not have a substantial breakout location. Qeynos Guild Halls Tier 3 or Tier 4 Guild Hall: *mystery location: 162.63, -17.44, 654.53 *Bridge: 31.45707703, -5.81116867, 154.75904846 *Overlooking the beach in Archer's Forest: -764.06713867,-9.46582699,732.92364502 *''Have a new coordinate? Remove this note and add it here!'' Freeport Guild Halls Tier 3 or Tier 4 Guild Hall: *Coast: -377.94,-46.68,-955.94 *''Have a new coordinate? Remove this note and add it here!'' Prestige Housing Breakout Coordinates The housing in this section does not require any upkeep and most of it is entered in either Qeynos or Freeport. *This list may not be comprehensive, due to the sheer number of Prestige homes added to the game. *Like the standard housing, these homes need an "outside" are that is visible but accessible by normal means, even if it is not normal cityscape or landscape. Arcane Academy *Attic: -4.71, 16.86, -111.93 *Fountain: -83.26, -24.45, -44.21 *Just outside the door: -8.21,-5.91,-109.34 *Roof: 7.35, 36.90, -118.35 *mystery location: -29.96987724 -18.80211258 -261.48452759 *mystery location: 13.96024895 36.65136337 -124.00502777 *''Have a new coordinate? Remove this note and add it here!'' Court of the Master *Bell tower: 198.79, 265.14, -56.68 *Westernmost tower, outside the window: 196.31, 254.28, -45.09 *Westernmost tower, lower ledge: 200.58, 221.12, -72.97 *''Have a new coordinate? Remove this note and add it here!'' Dimensional Pocket *Top platform above entrance: 88.42973328, 417.30670, -1.96675348 *''Have a new coordinate? Remove this note and add it here!'' Fearful Retreat *Behind the fire wall: -19.42747879, 5.26211357, -609.80889893 *''Have a new coordinate? Remove this note and add it here!'' Felwithe Mansion *Ceiling hole (able to run on air here): -78.27, 173.68, -703.69 *Tower (land here for building): -81.41, 175.00, -346.37 *Waterfall (bring own flooring materials): -75.88, 114.54, -450.98 *''Have a new coordinate? Remove this note and add it here!'' Freeblood Lair *Just outside balcony: -58.23, 3.57, -14.73 *''Have a new coordinate? Remove this note and add it here!'' Galleon of Dreams *Back crow's nest: 4.14, 76.95, -58.75 *Boarded up room: -12.91, 12.60, -60.12 *Ceiling beams in room outside boarded up room: -5.22, 21.08, -55.25 *Front crow's nest: 4.04, 80.11, 20 *Middle crow's nest: 3.86, 95.38, -24.77 *Top of rearmost room: -0.37, 51.56, -114.78 *Under the grate--floor is not solid: 16.20, 8.94, -25.30 *Under the stairs (1): 16.50, 17.80, -47.60 *Under the stairs (2): -16.50, 17.80, -47.60 *Upper roof: 6.81, 51.19, -111.55 *''Have a new coordinate? Remove this note and add it here!'' Lavastorm Winter Home *Edge of the world: 503, -72, -1,407 *Mountain: -60, 30, -228 *Mountain (other side of lava river): 69, 102, -137 *Ocean: 12, -70, -325 *Rocks in the bay: 235, -68, -763 *''Have a new coordinate? Remove this note and add it here!'' Mistmoore Crags Estate *Beach: -330, -135, 145 *Crypt of Valdoon door: -150, 5, 15 *''Have a new coordinate? Remove this note and add it here!'' Personal Dojo *Attic: 5.26, 5.48, -7.35 *Roof: 3.76, 8.22, -8.88 *''Have a new coordinate? Remove this note and add it here!'' Personal Planetarium *Moon area (behind invisible wall): 0, 3.1, -118 *Moon ledge: 0, 9.9, -53 *Sun area (behind invisible wall): 0, 3.1, 118 *Sun ledge: 0, 9.9, 53 *''Have a new coordinate? Remove this note and add it here!'' Researcher's Sanctum *Out in the water: -204.15, -60.15, -331.76 *''Have a new coordinate? Remove this note and add it here!'' Secluded Sanctum *Below the entry area, over the abyss: 54.79, 345.74, -25.03 *''Have a new coordinate? Remove this note and add it here!'' Storm Tower Isle *1st Tier Catwalk: 77.25247192, 117, 24604034, -104.30835724 *2nd Tier Catwalk: 75.26461792, 99.24042511, -97.13478851 *Top of tower: 68.48439789, 78.09657288, -107.39396667 *''Have a new coordinate? Remove this note and add it here!'' Tenebrous Island Refuge *Upper Island: 65.2, 162.39, 47.97 *''Have a new coordinate? Remove this note and add it here!'' Credits This info was initially adapted from the forum post Breakout Coordinates by (player) Jazabelle, who adapted it from an old thread by Gracie. *Coordinates for the thread have been submitted by the entire decorating community. *If you have a new one, please submit to the orignal thread and here so the community is assured that the info is retained in case of forum updates.